Circinus Compass
by Td03
Summary: Emma's feelings went deep down after hearing their confessions and her own in the Echo Cave and Peter Pan began to held more interest in Emma Swan. Maybe she'd be more entertaining than Wendy. PiperSwan. Not a smut fic.


**I'm an Orphan**

**First thing you all need to know, or if you already know, the tension between Emma and Peter is really thick. Especially with Henry being the key factor in the middle.**

**I used to like Captain Swan, but now I'm a die hard Emma Swan and Peter Pan, from the outside appearance the age difference isn't much. Probably just 3 years. Unfortunately, Emma is 28 and a mother. Which will make it realllllllllly creepy if Peter loves Emma from the beginning. So, I'm gonna make Peter's attraction to Emma as a spur of the moment when he introduce himself.**

**The only Emma X Peter Pan fiction I found that is interesting and wasn't one sided is "Unwanted" by Leather-and-Pearls. Others make Emma sound like a helpless little bitch, what with her demanding all the time and are either one sided by Pan or Pan x OC. I hate OC. No, I don't really hate Original Characters. It's more along the line I can't picture the OC's appearance and personality which makes it really hard to write or read and most OC fictions tends to overly focused on the OC or making the OC like a second copy of the main character and it just... suck.**

**No offense.**

**We all have our own opinion. It's a free country.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Echo**

She never thought she would ever be spilling her guts. The thought of confessing her feelings never even came into her mind. She was independent. She only rely on herself. Even though she did say they all have to work together after the ship crashed to the shore.

That damned smug mermaid.

She wasn't gonna be trusting Regina any time soon. But they have common goal, to get Henry back. Their heated personal hatred and motherly competition aside, she can work with her to some extent. But she can never rely on her, let alone trust her. And yesterday's event proved that Regina feels the same way towards her. She left them in the midst of her magic training. Emma had expected that. She knew how frustrated Regina was with her frustration. How can she concentrate when all she can think of was to get Henry out of Pan's hands. That obnoxious kid is brainwashing her son if what he had talked with her at nights indicate anything.

'_Clear_ your mind?' Emma thought mockingly with Regina's tone, imagining a herself doing a useless head shake, 'might as well have short term memory'

She doesn't know how she should act around Hook now. She didn't took his word seriously, plus it _was_ just a kiss. Well apparently it was just a kiss to her. Hook didn't do it in a one night stand way. He did it in a I have forgotten what love felt like ever since my centuries old love. **That **is not her area of expertise. What could she say to him when she herself had just said she still loved Neal even when he abandoned her in front of him and the others? She really don't wanna know what Hook has in his mind now.

But, personal love life aside, she have absolute empty crap of ideas on how to deal with her parents. David had admitted that he can't leave Neverland and be a father he should be- be the father he was _supposed_ to, and Mary Margaret had just confessed she wanted another baby. She wanted to replace her, just like her many long lists of foster parents. They couldn't stand the weird things happening around her. Now she knows it was actually magic. She had magic. If she knew this when she was a little girl she would've fly away from the orphanage and go to Neverland.

It was her childhood dream to meet the free boy and take her away and play with other kids forever.

This is not the Neverland she silently dreamed. She should've learned her lesson that these not so fairy tale characters aren't what had been passed for so many centuries. Neverland isn't fun, she had admitted silently Neverland is scary. Peter Pan isn't a fun teenager, he's crazy wicked. Heck, the Captain Hook, the fictional character she hated and even had the ugly cartoon poster of him full of dart holes, had kissed her, and she responded back. And it was good. And now she had her previous love interest, and still is, back.

Pan was right.

_"By the time I'm done with you, you won't feel like an orphan. You'll be one."_

I already felt it, again, but tenfold. She always dreamed her parents would magically come into her life and take care of her and shower her with love. But then she found out the woman who was nothing but her roommate is her mother. Her father is in a coma and was stuck with a fiance who suddenly showed up after he woke up from his coma. Her step grandmother is the woman she hated who adopted and took care of her son, who hated her mother, who taught her magic. Her ex-lover who abandoned her and her unborn son, and who came back with a fiance who had kidnapped her son to Neverland, is the son of the beast in the Beauty and the Beast story, the not-so-gnome Rumplestiltskin, her grandfather in law, who had manipulated her life with some crappy prophesy to be some stupid **savior. **The word left a bad taste in her mouth.

And her fucked up family had abandoned her. Gold did. Neal did. David did. Mary Margaret did. Regina.. well she would gladly to, that's pretty obvious. And she had done the same thing to Henry.

No matter what reason she uses, her still in jail time, her too young to be a lone mother, her too distraught by her ex-lover's betrayal, it doesn't excuse the fact she gave up on Henry. She didn't even gave her son a name when she gave him up at the last second. Henry was named by Regina. She had even lied to Henry. She called him crazy for believing in fairy tales and gave him some stupid bullshit about throwing Regina off for Operation Cobra. She lied about his father being a fire fighter, dying as a hero for saving some unfortunate souls.

Henry was right.

_"You lied to me. You're just like the Evil Queen."_

"Emma?" Emma turned around, her poker face perfected for years, no trace of teary eyes as she looked at Mary Margaret.

"We need to talk." She hated her mother. She prefer to deal with Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret understands when she doesn't want to be bothered and gave her her space. Mary Margaret was her considerate, caring, kinda bossy but best and only roommate. More importantly, Mary Margaret was a friend. Which is why she called her with her full name. She respected Mary Margaret.

But Snow White was annoying. Snow White kept pushing her to open up. Snow White kept telling her to never give up and shower her with loving words. Snow White kept asking her to start having family talk to make up for 28 years lost, even after she had just confessed she wanted another baby, another child, to replace her. Which is why she refused to call her Snow White. She resented Snow White.

That time when she called her Mom was a one time. Now that she had said those words, she will never get Emma to call her that sacred word again.

"No. You **want **to talk. I don't." Emma dismissed her as she begin to left the camp. She saw Hook from the corner of her eye vision watching them with Neal and David. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Emma, please-" Emma tuned her out and left their makeshift camp.

Emma walked deeper in the forest, marking the trees so she knew the way back. Although she couldn't careless if she got lost. She eventually reached the river. It was night, the full moon view she secretly loved so much light her way. She shrugged and figured she could use a drink. She knelt down and concluded the water is pretty clean. She cupped some water, but decided to splash her face wet, blending the fresh cold liquid with the tears she finally let go, her second cries before Neal's abandoning act.

"Feeling quite down, lost girl?"

Ugh, the obnoxious kid is behind her.

Emma wiped her face with her dry wrists, but didn't bother to face him. She stayed silent. She knew if she tried to make a smart ass remark her voice would choke. She _just_ cried.

"Well, here to gloat, kid?" She snapped after some silence.

Pan snorted, "'kid'? I'll have you know I'm 500 years older you."

"Hard to believe when you don't have grey hair and wrinkles."

"Perks."

"Jerk."

She could imagine him smirking right now. That's when she noticed a really delicious smell. The only nice scent she ever smelled are the smoke killer perfumes she stole in a huge ass fancy mall in Manhattan, and food. Good food. Since this is the middle of nowhere, perfumes are out of option. She turned around, still kneeling, and saw a couple of eggs on a frying pan slightly behind her left side.

"Made some eggs and bread. Want some?"

Emma shrugged, "Sure." She reached one of the eggs, using her left hand.

"What? No threats of the possibility I put poison in them? That's unlike you."

"You're havin' too much fun playin' with me to kill me right now," Emma took a rather large bite of the food, not caring if she talked with her mouth full. She never cared about table manners, and she's not gonna start now, not in front of an obnoxious little kid. She gave him a pointed look, "and you don't know me," and turned her back on him.

"Of course I know you, Orphan."

"Hardy har har."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's the point, genius."

"Thank you."

"Dumbass."

"Henry's warming up to us."

"..." Emma swallowed thickly, not trusting him, not commenting. It's so funny how he was so quick to changed the topic. She probably knew Pan best aside from Hook from the whole group. Except Neal too. This is so like him. Opening conversations with light none sense, in which she turned into insults, before bringing the out the guns.

"Oh. Don't worry, he's still safe. Haven't touched a hair on him. Quite frankly, Henry's really good with a sword, cut the cheek of one of my Lost Boys."

Emma stood up. Feeling a silent pride of Henry's sword skills. He got that from David, she supposed. Definitely not her. No Sir. She doesn't swing swords, she fling them at the enemy. At least that was before she 'sparred' with Hook.

"That aside, nice moment of truths back then at the cave. So Charming or whatever you call him was exposed with the Dreamshade? Unfortunate, really. Quite sad, don't you think?"

Emma turned around and face him, she discarded the half egg in bread to the frying pan. Pan didn't seem to be intimidated with her murderous glare. His Lost Boys was aiming at Mary Margaret, but David took her place. She can't decide which scenario is better.

"Wonder how your boyfriends will act now? Or that love sap of a mother of yours?"

"They are _not_ my boyfriends and she is _not_ my mother," Emma stated hard and rough. She had to look up at him, despite him only being in his eighteens or more, he was an inch taller. 1 inch.

"So what are they?"

"Hook, Neal, Mary Margaret." she answered, not really feeling like coming up with other nicknames, "nothing else."

"Oh, what would they do if they heard you?" Pan smirked.

"Ditch me, give me a lecture, whatnot."

Pan huffed in amusement, but didn't make a comeback. She silently cheered at her small verbal victory. Pan started to walked passed her and watched the river. She wanted to fling her sword to his neck but if she did, she will never find her son. Pan's her only lead. Her back was now facing his back.

"So how'd you like your eggs?" Pan turned around and started another petty rubbish.

"Unfertilized." She was kinda proud of her comeback, let's see how he react to that. If he can even understand the solid sexual innuendo.

Pan chuckled, "Well Henry sure inherit that fire in you."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation and frustration at his use of words, bringing up her son, as she turned to face him. She didn't expect to receive a pair of soft lips on her own, tasting coconut like. Is this a kiss? Is he kissing her?! He's kissing her!

He backed away before she could even react and piped up, "Small price for using magic back there." Small?! That was his standard of 'small' price?! And he saw that? "Now how are you gonna tell your boyfriends about this? Oh, wait, just add it to that endless list of secrets and lies you hide." The son of a bitch!

Not particularly fond of the idea of her slicing him to pieces, not that she even had the chance to do it, he believed he's back at his thinking tree.

* * *

Peter Pan have absolutely no idea why he did that to Emma. Actually he does, but they're all jumbled up and doesn't make any sense. Maybe it's because of her fire. When he said his name and the realization sank in her green emerald eyes, she didn't even hesitate to flick her wrist and changed the angle of her machete. Peter traced his neck, the cut was gone, thanks to his immortality and rapid healing ability. Although he quite miss to have a scar that would remind him of her first impression to him.

Maybe because she is his best plaything so far.

He never really liked girls. They're always too uptight and mature for his liking. There looked down gender forced them to face reality sooner, and dimmed their belief. Wendy is a rare case of girls that actually believes. But despite his interest of her belief, she's boring. She's too predictable. All he had to do was to threaten John and Michael and she'd do anything he says. Same case with said two boys. Which is why he sent the Shadow to bring her back to the Land Without Magic when she unexpectedly came to Neverland.

But Emma, while slowly crumbling like what he intended for the orphan, was doing it in ways he hadn't imagined before. He didn't expect the savior, the so called White Knight, to have such a sad dark history. Plus watching the fucked up family is really entertaining.

Maybe he can keep Emma. He'll just use Henry, like he did to Wendy with John and Michael. And he believed Emma wouldn't be a boring case like Wendy is.


End file.
